


不良爱情故事

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 不良少年X小太妹





	不良爱情故事

林在范是J中扛把子，其人其名，不要说在J中，就是在整片学区里，都可谓是无人不知无人不晓的。跟他一样出名的，还有他那对象，W中的王嘉尔，他俩简直是这片区的明星情侣，一对混世魔王，横行霸道，无法无天。

王嘉尔同林在范不一样，是非典型性坏孩子。他在学校成绩很好，体育也好，常常出去为校争光，所以即便除了这两点，他都与好学生的标准背道而驰，学校的老师对他的态度怎么也硬不起来，更不要说他长了张出奇漂亮的脸蛋。仗着这几样，他基本在校内校外为所欲为；他的生活，读书恋爱打架飙车，样样精彩。

相比较下，林在范这纨绔子弟不良少年就做得传统多了。比如，上午的课都快上完了他才慢吞吞地走进教室——王嘉尔的教室。

“呃，这位同学？”老师也认得他，突然被打断，一脸懵逼不知这是什么操作。

“啊？”他还没完全睡醒的样子，环顾了一下，不甚在意地挠挠头，“不好意思走错了，太习惯了。”

太习惯是因为他常来W中找王嘉尔，平日放学的时候，他骑着他那辆哈雷，马达声轰隆隆，整条街都知道林在范又来接他对象了。

“呀林在范！你是傻子吗！”坐在最后一排的王嘉尔恨铁不成钢地骂道，“学校都能走错吗！”

其他同学想笑不敢笑，只能憋着。

“哎你闭嘴。”林在范烦躁地嚷了一声，身体却往最后一排走去，站定到王嘉尔身边那个座位，冲坐那里的女生冷漠地道一句“闪开”。

那女生闻言立刻起身，但这时王嘉尔呛他，“喂你别欺负我同学”, 她一时坐也不是站也不是，紧张地在两个人之间来回看。

林在范啧了一声，没再说话，转身就把王嘉尔拎起来，一屁股坐到他座位上，然后搂着他的腰把他按到自己大腿上坐好。

王嘉尔瞪着大眼睛扭过上身狠狠推了他肩膀一下，被后者蛮力箍住，“你别特么乱动，好好上课！”

王嘉尔又骂了他一句神经病，也不再挣扎，反而扭来扭去找了个位置，舒舒服服地靠在林在范的胸膛上。

教室里一片寂静。

王嘉尔这才像没事人一样地说，“哦，老师，对不起，你继续～”

王嘉尔安静地听课，林在范就安静地玩他的耳朵，一心一意感受王嘉尔柔嫩耳廓和耳珠的奥妙。王嘉尔敢跟人打群架，却怕打耳洞的痛，所以不像林在范耳朵上刷地一排丁零当啷，他到现在也只有一边一个耳洞，只戴着一对环，又光滑又肉肉的，很好捏很好摸。

玩了大半节课，终于到了午休时间，人家都去吃饭了，林在范拖着王嘉尔手也要去吃，被王嘉尔拽进一间空的小班教室。

“吃个P啊，你少给我装蒜！” 王嘉尔把他压在门板上，脸上泛着粉色，“啊你这人怎么这么坏！”

责骂里带着嗔怨，听得林在范得逞地笑眯了眼，他当然知道王嘉尔的耳朵很敏感。他从善如流地蹲下勾起他的大腿，将娇小的男生整个抱起来，脑袋凑上去亲他的嘴。

他们在那间空教室里干了两炮，才手拉手出去吃饭，等回到学校，下午课都上了两节了。

 

他们刚搞在一起没多久的时候，林在范的狐朋狗友见他俩一块儿，就问他王嘉尔是谁，林在范答我马子，被身边的火爆小辣椒狠狠拍了下后脑勺。

“谁特么是你马子啊，不要脸！”

俩人差点当场就打起来了。后来再有别人问林在范，“这你马子啊？”他就学乖了，想了想，说“不是”。

王嘉尔暴起往他肩上猛地一捶，“你这混蛋你还有哪个马子？？你说啊！！”

林在范一脸WTF，觉得王嘉尔简直不可理喻，“啊西你这小娘们儿怎么这么烦人！”再次用蛮力制服了会挠人的小野猫。

王嘉尔乖的时候，就是林在范的小公主，不乖的时候，林在范什么小娘们儿小泼妇小婊子都敢叫他。两个人闹一阵，倒也算彼此特殊的情趣了。 

他手机里给王嘉尔存的名字就是“王公主”，别的不说，就王嘉尔那张脸，长得实在过于精致漂亮了。曾经有次约架，对方老大刚开口要呛声了，一个你字还没说完，一见王嘉尔摘了帽子后露出的脸蛋，突然就噎住了，咳出一句“你跟我拍拖吧”。

王嘉尔一个飞踢，“拍你老母喇！”遂把魂不守舍的对方打得屁滚尿流。

前段时间林在范染了一头灰灰蓝蓝的毛，挺帅的，但因为之前漂头过于频繁，理发店Tony老师严厉拒绝再给王嘉尔染头烫发了，说是为他好。王嘉尔爱美，也真的担心自己变秃，就听话地消停了一阵。

那一会儿他头发褪成金棕色，留着乖乖的顺毛，在公车上给老奶奶让座，被老奶奶亲切地说“谢谢你啊妹妹！”

站在旁边的林在范捂着嘴转向一边，差点笑到下巴脱臼。

王嘉尔不好发作，只能抿着嘴冲老奶奶笑，点点头。

见他穿着校服，老奶奶还颇有兴致地跟他聊，“妹妹你是W中的学生吧？长得真真漂亮得来。”

“…谢谢奶奶。”王嘉尔掐着嗓子用很轻的声音说道。

王嘉尔希望林在范干脆笑死算了。

这件事被林在范拿来调戏他好久，之后每次王嘉尔要动手，林在范就嚷嚷“哎哎哎你别逼我，我不打女人的”，引来王嘉尔更加恼羞成怒的殴打，围观过全程的林在范好友朴氏表示，认识林在范这么久才知道原来他是个抖M。

他就喜欢讲浑话逗王嘉尔。出去吃burrito，王嘉尔嫌包得太粗，下不了口，他就会在一众朋友面前说“平时吃我那根东西不是吃得挺好的，怎么这就嫌粗了”，非逼得王嘉尔涨红了小脸要跟他拼命，乐此不彼。

漂亮可爱，对他又娇纵任性，可不就是位公主嘛。被他叫公主，王嘉尔嘴上嗫嚅了几句什么呀不像话，其实心里也颇为受用。

 

小野猫爱挠人，但林在范能跟他搞这么久，自然是有自己的办法的。林在范最爱用的一招，就是捏后颈。每当王嘉尔张牙舞爪不肯消停的时候，他就一把捏住王嘉尔的后脖子，后者就会像真的小猫咪一样，不得动弹，蜷缩着软倒在他怀里，基本屡试不爽。而且这一招，只有林在范本人使用才有效，别的人就算是关系很好的朋友，手还没碰到就会被王嘉尔拍开。对此他颇为得意。

这一招不仅日常打情骂俏的时候可以用，关键时刻也能派上用场。有次王嘉尔因为在酒吧里帮女生解围，被外区的混混缠上，约假解决；本想着没多大事，就瞒着林在范去了，结果去了一看，对方耍赖，叫了一帮人。

情势很不妙。

“哟，现在小姑娘也玩这一套啊，你男人呢，也不管着你？”那个在酒吧里被王嘉尔教训了的男人抱着手臂戏谑地呛他。

士可杀不可辱，王嘉尔硬着头皮上了。

打了没一会儿，王嘉尔心已经沉了，看来这次真是要——

这个念头还没完，就感到一只有力而温热的手捏住了他后颈往后拖。

“差不多可以了。”身后传来低沉清冷的声音，接着那声音抬高了音量，“他男人在这儿呢。”

王嘉尔控制不住地缩进他臂弯里，但还是抬头凶巴巴地瞪他，“艹你早就在了？看戏啊！”

“让你先玩一会儿。”林在范笑眯眯地说。

他把书包往旁边一扔，看着对面那帮人，开始活动手腕，眼里已经一片冰冷，“行，刚刚哪个动了我的小姑娘？”

伴随着王嘉尔的“林在范你死了！”林在范的拳头重重落在了对面冲上来的人脸上。

两个人一起解决了那堆杂碎，林在范捡起书包，勾着王嘉尔的肩膀，大摇大摆地走出了巷子。

“去Tazmania吗？”林在范低头，让王嘉尔用打火机给他点上嘴里叼着的烟。

“好啊。”王嘉尔不甚在意地说。

Tazmania是一间台球室，里面有林在范常年包的一间房，他俩时不时会在那里打发时间，但实际上打台球的时间少，王嘉尔特别中意里面那张台球桌，又毛毛又光滑，高度还正好，躺在上面很舒服。

二十分钟后，他就再次仰面躺在了上面，随着林在范在他双腿间冲撞的节奏，光溜溜的屁股在绒布上蹭动，麻麻痒痒的令人沉迷。房间里重金属音乐震耳欲聋，即使他们是在走廊最里面那间，外面上楼梯的人也都能隐约听到。

这里送酒水的小弟都知道了，这是林在范和王嘉尔又干得热火朝天呢。

王嘉尔勾住林在范的脖子，美目半睁，呼呼喘着，娇声娇气地叫着床。刚刚还摸着林在范脸上的伤口嘲笑他战五渣呢，这会儿已经被干得香汗淋漓，只会浪叫。

只有在要林在范帮他闯的祸擦屁股和这种时刻，他才会甜甜地叫他一声哥哥。

“呜啊…哥哥、哥哥，好厉害…舒服死了…嗯嗯…再…再用力一点嘛…”他贴着林在范的耳朵喘。

林在范上身赤膊，一身精壮的肌肉因为激情而绷紧，对身下这娇美的肉体已经无比熟悉，搞起来毫不客气，次次冲着王嘉尔嫩穴里的敏感点怼，怼得王嘉尔受不了得后仰翻白眼，像是真要被顶上天了。

做爱的时候王嘉尔总是特别坦诚，被操爽了，不要说哥哥了，亲爸爸亲老公他都叫得出口。

林在范爱死他这样了。

“呜呜…daddy…daddy，嘉嘉不行了…呜…真的不行了…”小野猫被操成了发春的小家猫，柔柔顺顺呜呜咽咽道；林在范知道他说不行，是爽得不行了，这时候绝对不能慢下来，反而要干得更狠，“呀——要到了，求求…不行…要到了要到了——”

王嘉尔尖叫着高潮了，又是射精又是潮吹，香甜的水宝宝喷了林在范一身，身体不受控制地一抖一抖，好半天眼睛都聚不上焦。

林在范在他身体里停了一会儿，直到王嘉尔懵懵地看向他，虚弱地咕哝，“爽死了…艹，真的以为要死掉了…”

林在范冲他邪笑，低头咬住他殷红的乳头，胯部又开始律动起来。

“抓紧了宝贝，老公再送你上天堂。”

王嘉尔啜泣一声，骂他是种马，遂又搂住林在范开始嗯嗯啊啊起来，下面湿红一团的小嘴紧紧夹着林在范的东西嘬个不停，骚得不得了。

激烈的重金属还要放好一会儿呢。

 

END


End file.
